


While you were sleeping...

by minminnie1117



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coma, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, High School, Kim Hongjoong-centric, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Park Seonghwa-centric, Romance, Students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minminnie1117/pseuds/minminnie1117
Summary: In which Hongjoong visits his girlfriend May at the hospital who's in a coma after a car accident, but slowly falls in love with her brother Seonghwa.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer!  
> this is my first ever story so it might not be as good as you guys expect it to be. i still hope you guys will like it. if you do so, don't be shy to comment !! 
> 
> this is a work of fiction. most of the things written about the members aren't true and just made up. for the story, Seonghwa and Hongjoong will be around 17 to 18.
> 
> i came up with this story on my own and didn't steal someone's idea. the story contains boyxboy, precisely seongjoong (seonghwaxhongjoong) ship. if you feel uncomfortable with it, kindly leave.
> 
> if you guys see any spelling or grammar errors, do tell me. English is not my first language, so i am not the best at it.  
> anyways, i hope you guys will have a great time reading my story.
> 
> ~minnie <3

3rd person POV:

" W-what did you just say?", Hongjoong asked Seonghwa, May's older brother, on the phone. "May. She got into an accident. A car accident. I don't know how it happened. I, myself, got a call from the hospital just now.", he said on the other side of the phone worried about his little sister.

" Wait for me. I'm on my way.", Hongjoong quickly ended the call and dashed out of the gym not bothering to change into his normal clothes.

He called a taxi and told the driver to go to the hospital. It took him about 10 minutes to arrive there. When he arrived he asked a nurse in which room Park May was. 

After they told him that she was in the ER he quickly went there and saw Seonghwa sitting at one of the chairs.

"How is she?", Hongjoong went next to Seonghwa and asked him worried about his girlfriend. "I-I don't know... They took her to the ER before I even arrived.", he said not looking up. 

After waiting for 2 hours the doctor came out of the room looking pitifully at the two boys. "How is she?", Seonghwa stood up and asked the doctor hoping he would hear the answer he wanted to.

"I'm sorry... But she's in coma. We can't predict when she will eventually wake up.", he said and bowed before leaving the two boys alone.

"She... She's in... coma.", Seonghwa stuttered. Hongjoong didn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it.

"No... that's not true... She can't be!", Hongjoong said in a low voice. "Hongjoong...", Seonghwa started but got cut off by a yelling Hongjoong. "Tell me it's not true! Tell me he's actually lying to us!"

Seonghwa looked at the heartbroken boy in front of him. "I wish...", was all he said before bursting out in tears. "I wish it was a lie. I wish the doctors were just playing some stupid prank on us. But it's not a lie. It's not a prank. She's in coma. My little sister is in coma.".

Hongjoong POV:

She's in coma. May's in coma. That can't be true. She can't be. She can't leave me. She can't just go to sleep and maybe never wake up again. She can't do that to me.

I was still shocked from what the doctor said when I suddenly heard a woman's voice from behind.

"Seonghwa!", she hugged her son. "What happened? Is May alright right? Why are you crying?", she asked worried about her daughter.

"Mom... May... She's in coma...", he managed to say before he burst out in tears again. "You're... lying to me, right?", his mom asked letting out a worried laugh.

Instead of answering Seonghwa just shock his head. His mom started crying and hugging her son. She, too, was sad about hearing the sad news.

But this is not a fairytale where everything is perfect. This is real life. This is how things sadly but normally go...

Seonghwa POV:

A nurse came to us and told us that May was in room 183 and brought us there. Before we could go in she told us that only one person each could go in since it would disturb the patient.

So we let my mom visit her. While we were silently sitting on the chairs in front of her room, without managing to even talk, we waited patiently for my mom to come out. 

After about 15 minutes she came out and I went inside next.

When I saw the relaxed face of my little sister I couldn't stop myself and started crying again.

I went to the chair next to her bed and sat down on it. I took her hand in mine and caressed her head.

"I know you can make it. No matter how long it'll take. I know some day you will actually wake up and be the bubbly, cute little sister again.", I said and kissed her on her forehead.

After sitting there for about 5 minutes I came out so that Hongjoong could see her, too.

Hongjoong POV:

I jumped out of the chair after hearing the door opening to May's room. Seonghwa told me that I could go inside now.

When I closed the door behind me I stood there for a few seconds before progressing to walk to May's bed.

I sat on the chair and interviewed our hands. I gently kissed her hand, scared to hurt her. 

"May, I know it's tough. But I also know you can do it. I know that you are strong and actually can fight against this coma. I know that you will wake up again. I know that you won't be asleep forever. Because you are my May. And the May I know never gives up. So don't you dare give up, you got that? Don't you dare fall asleep forever.".

I didn't even realize that I was crying until I felt my hand getting wet. But I didn't care. The tears I was shedding were nothing compared to the life of my beloved girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it for the first chapter. i know it seems a bit boring but i promise it will get better. i got myself hooked on my own story dlskdjsldk. see you guys on the next chapter!  
> ~minnie <3


	2. Chapter 2

3rd Person POV:

One week later Seonghwa and Hongjoong visited May after their basketball club meeting. 

They told their club leader that they sometimes would have to skip since they couldn't visit May all the time.

On their way to the hospital both were really quite. The news still shocked them. After all it was Seonghwa's sister and Hongjoong's girlfriend.

When they arrived a nurse told them that now both were allowed to go in. But they shouldn't stay there too long.

Seeing her face made both tear up and actually cry. Just a week ago she was the cute, little girl. And now... She was there but not...

Hongjoong POV:

The moment I saw her face I started tearing up. I missed her a lot. Her laugh, her smile, her voice, her beautiful eyes... Everything. 

I couldn't hold it in and started crying. Seonghwa, who probably heard it, hugged me and caressed my back to comfort me.

"I should be the one comforting you. Not you me.", I sniffed. He broke the hug and smiled sadly to me. "I know how much you love her. So you're practically family.".

We sat there in silence, each of us holding one hand of May and praying for her to wake up. 

After about 10 minutes just sitting Seonghwa suddenly stood up and said," I have to go. My mom's alone at home and I don't want to worry her more."

I stood up, gave him a hug and waved him goodbye. I turned back to May, who was still lying there and just looked at her beautiful face. 

I don't know why but I felt like I wanted to tell her how my day went. So I started talking to her and telling her everything that happened today.

"You know, today was quiet weird. Not having you by my side in school was different. I didn't like it at all. It was only me and the other guys with their girlfriends.

Seeing them being all lovey-dovey with each other made me kind of jealous, I guess? 

I realized that I wouldn't actually survive without you. So I'm still trying to be happy no matter what. After all I know that you will return to me.

Anyways, after school me and Seonghwa went to the basketball club and told the captain that sometimes we would have to skip since we can't always visit you.

I'm thankful that he allowed us. But I guess everyone would do that. Well, at least I hope so.

After that we came to visit you. Unfortunately Seonghwa had to leave early since your mom would be worried. 

But I stayed with you. I didn't want to leave that early. I wanted to spend time with you a bit more. But I guess I have to leave now too.

It's getting quiet late and they probably would kick me out if I don't go on my own. I promise I will be back tomorrow.".

I kissed her forehead before pulling the blanket that was on her a bit higher to cover her upper body. I took one last look at her before turning around and leaving the room quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the heterosexual content lmao  
> but its only going to continue for like 2 or 3 chaps and then you'll get the long awaited gay content.  
> i hope you guys will still read till then.  
> see you guys on the next chapter!!  
> ~ minnie <3


	3. Chapter 3

3rd Person POV

Three weeks already passed after that incident. Seonghwa and Hongjoong would always visit May. Especially Hongjoong since Seonghwa had to help his mom out with their shop.

This time only Hongjoong went to visit May, since Seonghwa told him he couldn't make it.

Again, Hongjoong sat on the chair next to May's bed. He pecked her left cheek before smiling at her.

"I brought something for you. I bet you'll love it.", he said before showing her the stuffed puppy. "You always told me how much you loved dogs. Since I can't buy you a real one I bought you a stuffed one.".

He put the puppy on the desk next to her bed head and smiled satisfied at it before turning to May.

"You know, today was kind of quiet. At school I mean. Eventhough I was with our friends it still felt different. I felt different. I felt lonely. That's why I'm praying for you to wake up. So that we can be together again.", Hongjoong told May while sitting down on the chair.

He didn't talk after that. He wanted to examine all her features. Every inch of it. He wanted to remember how she looked before going home.

Hongjoong POV:

I wanted to remember how she looked. I never really payed attention to her features. I guess because I was always with her.

"I won't ever leave you, May. I promise. I will always stick by your side.". I suddenly had the urge to say this. To tell her how I felt.

2 Month later:  
3rd Person POV:

Seonghwa and his mom, Mrs. Park, were on their way to the hospital. When they arrived they went to visit May. But before they could enter the room they heard someones voice. Hongjoong's voice.

"It's all my fault. If I would've escorted you home you wouldn't be in this state. Or we would be together like this. No matter what, we still would be together. I'm sorry. I even made your family worry. I'm a really awful boyfriend. But I still wouldn't leave you. Because you are my everything.".

They heard silent sobs. Hongjoong's sobs. Mrs. Park looked at Seonghwa with a sad expression and told him to wait a few minutes before going inside.

Seonghwa POV:

After a few minutes of waiting I quietly opened the door and waited until my mom got inside before closing it again.

I guess Hongjoong heard us because he came into our direction. When he saw us he bowed to my mom and gave me a hug before taking his belongings and saying, "I'll be leaving you then".

My mom went next to May's bed and sat on the chair besides it. She caressed her head before saying, "You have a beautiful boyfriend, May. He really blames himself eventhough we all know it's not his fault. It would've happened either way. I guess it was bond to happen.".

She gave May a light kiss on her cheek before letting Seonghwa talk to her.

"You know, sis, you are very lucky to have Hongjoong as your boyfriend. Eventhough the whole school knew that you two were dating, a few girls still asked him out. 

But he always turned them down and told them that he wouldn't like it if you did that to him so he won't do it to you. And finding such a boyfriend nowadays is really hard. So I'm glad I didn't beat him up when I saw you two holding hands for the first time.", Seonghwa let out a small chuckle at the end.

3rd Person POV:

Seonghwa clearly remembered the shocked and scared faces of May and Hongjoong being caught by him. That was something he would never forget.

But deep down in his heart Seonghwa actually felt sad seeing his crush and little sister being together. He knew from the beginning that he and Hongjoong could never be couple no matter what.

Sometimes though he regrets the life choices he made. What if he had confessed to Hongjoong? Would they be together? Would Hongjoong reject him? Could they still be friends? Would his sister be in this state right now if she wouldn't have met Hongjoong?

All these questions made Seonghwa's head spin. The sad reality is that he will never find the answers to all of the questions on his mind. The answer to his first question...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and another chapter! as always i hope you guys enjoyed it. im sorry that these chapters are kinda short. im looking for ways to improve my writing. i hope you guys still don't mind. see yall on the next chapter again!!  
> ~ minnie <3


	4. Chapter 4

Hongjoong POV:

"It's been 90 days already. 90 days without hearing your voice. Without seeing your eyes. Without you by my side.", I whispered while holding May's hand.

To be honest I miss her a lot. But missing her won't do anything. So I try to ignore all the sad emotions I have and tried to be happy that at least she's still alive. Thanks to Seonghwa, who accompanies me throughout the whole day, I don't feel that lonely anymore.

"Today was lonely. I mean I've spent all my birthday's with you and Seonghwa. And this year I didn't even celebrate. I couldn't. Not without you. It just wouldn't be the same. That's why I came here with a little cupcake. So we can celebrate on our own. I'm really romantic, right?", I let out a small chuckle.

I took out the candle and cupcake I brought. I put the candle on the cupcake and started singing, "Happy birthday to me~".

Then I blew out the little fire on the candle and started clapping. I put the candle on the side and ate my cupcake.

"You know. I've always wanted to celebrate my birthday with only you. Guess this was your gift for me. Thank you May for always being with me...", I trailed off. 

That night I went home a bit later than usual. When I got home I realized how the lights were turned off. "They're probably asleep.", I thought to myself. But before i coud even enter the house, the lights got turned on by someone and before me stood my mom, dad and Seonghwa. 

"Happy Birthday, Joongie~", they shouted. One by one they hugged me and wished me a happy birthday again. 

"Happy Birthday, Hongjoong. You're already 18 now. You don't have to call me hyung anymore.", he joked. 

And for the first time in my life I felt something weird inside of stomach. Like butterflies filling up my stomach and making me feel some kind of excitement I have never felt before with Seonghwa.

"As if I would call you that.", I said back, trying not to act weird after that.

2 Weeks later:  
3rd Person POV:

Hongjoong was sitting on a chair next to May's bed and sang her a song. It was 'Before our Spring' from Jonghyun.

Before spring comes  
Before it gets warm, shall we meet?  
Before the day comes  
When everyone else is asleep, lets meet

Actually, looking at you  
Watching over you  
Makes me happy  
Just looking at you smiling  
Just watching over you makes me feel at peace

I know this sounds foolish, but Im afraid to go to you  
Even if you dont understand  
Its alright, its alright  
Because theres still a lot of time  
Before spring will come

Actually, I dont  
Want spring to come  
Dont want it to get warmer  
Just looking at  
You smile from afar  
Makes my heart ache

I know this sounds foolish, but Im afraid to go to you  
Even if you dont understand  
Its alright, its alright  
Because theres still a lot of time  
Before spring will come

They say spring will come  
Faster than last year  
But the cold and frozen winter  
Is still here  
Dont worry about what to do  
Im alright  
Spring will come to me too

I dont want to go to you  
Im afraid Im contagious  
When I forget my tears and my sadness  
When spring comes to me too  
Then, then, then  
Then

When he finished singing he realized that he cried. So instead of holding back he let his tears flow.

He cried and cried until there wasn't even a single tear to shed. Until he was tired of crying. But for some reasons Seonghwa's face suddenly popped up in his head. The tears stopped rolling down his cheeks and Hongjoong quickly stood up from his stool, confused as to why that just happened.

"I'm sorry May. I'm really sorry.", Hongjoong said before dashing out of the room, not even biding her goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, the gay is slowly showing 😏 lmao but yeah the story is slowly developing at last. just to let you guys know this will probably have around 11 to 12 chaps. it wont be too long since this is my first story to ever publish on here. i still want to learn before i try to get into detailed writing. anyways, i hope you guys liked it. till the next chapter!!  
> ~ minnie <3


	5. Chapter 5

Seonghwa POV:

It's been 5 months since the accident. Mom was overworking herself to forget about the pain and I was studying whenever I can.

Both of us didn't want to remember how hurt we actually were. So we tried to have a busy schedule as much as possible.

Today was monday. Normally I've planned on going to my basketball training but I missed May just too much. I haven't visited her in days.

So I just skipped training today and visited May. After all she and mom were the only family I have left.

I took my bicycle and rode to the hospital. After arriving I went to May's room and knocked before going inside.

I closed the door behind me and went next to May. I looked at her relaxed face before taking a seat at one of the chairs next to her bed.

"It's been 5 months without you. Will you ever wake up? Will you ever smile at me? Will you ever call me 'Oppa'? These are the questions I have on my mind. But I try to be positive. I try to believe that one day we will be the cheerful family we used to be. It's just a matter of time. I'm sure...".

I looked at her now slightly pale, thin face. The more I'm looking the more I miss her. So I tried looking away. Instead I held her hand.

"I have to go now, sis. I will come back tomorrow, I promise. Stay safe.", I said before standing up and leaving her room.

1 Week later:  
Hongjoong POV:

I was sitting next to May's bed holding her hand when I suddenly felt her fingers move.

I looked at her hand in disbelief. After seeing it move for the second time I quickly pushed the red button on the wall and waited for a doctor to come.

"Is everything alright? Did something happen?", a doctor hurried in together with a nurse. I looked at him and told him, "Her fingers just moved.".

He told me to go out and wait. So I sat down at a chair ourside of her room waiting patiently for the doctor to come out.

After about 10 minutes he came out of the room. "It seems that she started to regain her consciousness. But we still don't know when she will be fully awake.".

I thanked the doctor before going inside her room. I stood next to her and took her hands in mine.

"You will come back to me soon, did you hear that, May? The doctor said that you will be back. That means that we can finally be together.", I said as I smiled at her. 

However, I didn't feel as excited and happy as I thought I would be. Instead I felt like going to Seonghwa and telling him the good news.

3rd Person POV:

Hongjoong called Seonghwa who immediately picked up after hearing his phone ring for 2 times.

"What's up?", he answered the phone.  
"It's May. She just moved here fingers a bit. The doctor said that she started regaining her consciousness. She will finally be back, Seonghwa. Our May will finally come back to us.", Hongjoong told Seonghwa everything.

"...are you...for real? Is my little sister really coming back? Will she really wake up?", Seonghwa asked not really believing the good news he just heard.

"Yes she will, Seonghwa. Come and visit her. That will maybe help getting her back faster.", Hongjoong suggested.

"Yeah...yeah I'm on my way. I'll be there in 10 minutes. See you there!", Seonghwa ended the called and dashed to the bus stop.

After waiting for about 10 minutes the bus came. He took a seat near the back door and sat down, trying not to get too impatient.

Once the bus arrived at the stop in front of the hospital he quickly made his way to May's room. He knocked before going in.

There he saw Hongjoong holding May's hand, looking at her. It broke his heart to see Hongjoong holding someone else's hand. Even though May was his sister he still was jealous. After all he liked Hongjoong since he was a child.

Seonghwa pushed those thoughts away for now and tried focusing on why he actually came in the first place. 

"How's she?", he asked while taking the seat opposite of Hongjoong, on the other side of the bed. He took her right hand in his hand and started caressing it.

"The doctor just came again for a quick check up. He said that she will regain her consciousness and that her situation isn't as critical as before. But he said he wasn't sure when she'll eventually wake up. For now, we have to wait patiently and maybe spend more time with her.", Hongjoong explained.

Both went silent and just enjoyed each others presence while holding May's hands. They didn't know what to say and talk about. But for some reason, for the first time, both felt kind of awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are halfway through!! after this chapter its slowly going to focus more on seongjoong. after its their story. i didn't wanted to rush things too much which is why it took a bit longer. anygays, see you guys next chapter!!  
> ~ minnie <3


	6. Chapter 6

Hongjoong POV:

I didn't know what to say. After my birthday I started having this weird feeling in my stomach whenever I saw Seonghwa. So I ignored him as much as possible.

I still have no clue as to what this is, but for some reason I didn't want that feeling to leave. It made me feel warm and fuzzy. It was making me all tingly and giddy. 

I only felt like that whenever I was with May. But that's because she was my girlfriend...

Wait! Not was- Because she is my girlfriend. But if I felt the same way with Seonghwa, does that mean i...like...him?

NO! I shouldn't think ahead of myself. Pfft... Me? liking Seonghwa? No way! That's completely stupid. He's my best friend. I could never like my best friend. Not in that way!

But then again here I am, sitting across him, not knowing what to talk about. It feels kind of awkward. I don't even know if he can also feel the awkward tension in the air. 

To be honest I don't know if I love May as much as I did before. Of course she means a lot to me. But the feelings seem to have faded away after not being able to spend time together.

And now that our finals are approaching, i barely havr time to visit her because of all the studying and reading.

Before, we always would've been together. Nobody could separate us. But now I barely visit her. I sometimes even forget that I have a girlfriend.

"Hongjoong, are you alright? You don't look well.", Seonghwa asked me.

"Sorry, dude. I think I zoned out for a second. Have a lot on my mind nowadays.", I told him. 

"Didn't look like a second for me, but whatever you say.", he let out a small laugh.

Again! The same feeling as on my birthday! But this time much stronger. Like a big wave swallowing me. But this wave doesn't feel dangerous at all. It feels welcoming and warm. Like it will bring me to the other side of the sea, where it's beautiful and sunny with a welcoming sunrise that will make me feel nostalgic and safe.

I wish this feeling would never leave. It feels like home. Like something I've been missing and finally, after searching for years, I found it.

Seonghwa POV:

There he was sitting on the other side of May's bed, looking at her face. Since I came he hasn't even looked me in the eyes. Only when i greeted him. That's it.

Maybe something happened. Or maybe he's just worried. Honestly I don't know, but it breaks my heart seeing him like that. So lost in thoughts, knitted brows and just a concerned look on his face.

İ just want to hold him in my arms and tell him that everything will be alright. But that would be weird, since I'm only a friend. Nothing more.

Sometimes I feel like just telling him. Maybe a miracle will happen and he'll accept my feelings. But he's not gay or bi. He never told me. I have 0 chances of him loving me back. Who am I trying to kid?

Honestly I am sick of hiding my feelings for him. It's been 8 years already. But I'm just a big coward, who can't even own up to his own feelings for his best friend and is afraid of loosing him and that's why he just doesn't want to confess at all.

That sums up my life pretty well. I know that some day I will have to tell him. I won't be able to keep these feelings for myself any longer. But I'm just trying to push that day as far away as possible. Right now doesn't seem like the best time with May still being in a comatose state.

I don't want him to hate me after coming out and confessing to him. He'll be all alone then. Hongjoong never was good at making friends. That's why his only friend is probably me. And I don't want to ruin that for him. 

I think it's the best to just wait for the right moment. Rushing things will just make it worse. And that's the last thing I want to happen between us. Waiting won't change anything but I'll have time to prepare for the rejection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter focuses on their thoughts and emotions. i tried portraying them as clear as possible but i feel like i didnt wrote them well enough. next chapter is gonna be... interesting ;)  
> ~minnie <3


	7. Chapter 7

3rd Person POV:

After staying with May until visiting hours were closed, Seonghwa and Hongjoong started walking towards the bus.

"You know, it's pretty late. Why don't you stay at mine for the night? I live close to the school anyway, so we won't be late either.", Hongjoong suggested.

Before the accident happened he moved out of home the moment he turned 18. It was his parents' present; a small apartment close to his current school and the University he'll be attending next year. It had a small kitchen connected to the living room, a bathroom, surprisingly with a bathtub, and a small bed room.

It wasn't much, but the apartment had everything he needed. And as a bonus it was a quiet neighborhood. The people living in that apartment were also extremely sweet and kind to him. They were mostly old couples or students just like him. 

"I don't want to bother you. You seem tired and in desperate need of some good rest.", Seonghwa replied, not sure if staying the night would end up good for the both of them.

"You're not bothering me at all, Seonghwa. I would actually feel better if you'd stay the night. It actually gets pretty lonely sometimes. I'm honestly still not quite used to living alone, so a bit company from my best friend wouldn't hurt.", Hongjoong smiled at Seonghwa.

'Best friend. That's all I am to him after all. Why did I get so worried for literally nothing?', Seonghwa thought to himself.

"Well, then I guess I could stay for the night."; he gave in. He still wasn't sure about it, but what could possibly happen?

They both got into Hongjoong's car and drove off to his apartment.

*time skip to when they get to Hongjoong's home* 

Hongjoong opened the door and let Seonghwa in first. Then he also went inside and closed the door behind them.

"Make yourself at home.", he said while putting his keys on the stand next to the door and taking off his shoes at the entrance.

They went into the living room and sat down on the couch. After sitting there in complete silence Hongjoong suddenly stood up and said,"I'll go make some ramen. You must be hungry. I also have some kimchi my mom gave me a few days ago."

While Hongjoong was preparing their so-called dinner, Seonghwa went through his social media feed. He wasn't as active as before, since he got busy with helping out his mom and studying for the finals which were in a few weeks. 

After about 5 minutes Hongjoong called Seonghwa to the dining table and put 2 bowls of ramen on each side. He put the bowl with kimchi in the middle and got 2 cans of beer for each of them.

They started eating in silence and drinking their beers as quiet as possible. For some reason both felt awkward and like they just met for the first time. 

Hongjoong POV:

For the past days Seonghwa didn't leave my mind for even a second. I kept on thinking about him all day long. I couldn't focus on anything. I tried figuring out why. I think I even know why, but I am just too scared to admit it to him.

I finally realized it. I like him. I like Seonghwa. I think it started after my birthday party. Suddenly everything changed and I couldn't see him as just a friend. It took me quite some time to figure it out, but now I finally know that I like Park Seonghwa.

There is one thing that keeps bothering me though. Does he like me back? I mean it sounds ridiculous for my best friend to actually like me in that way, but what if I just go for it and ask him?

I took another sip of my almost empty beer. Since we weren't heavy drinkers we both would get drunk after a few cans. So I already started feeling a bit tipsy. I bet he did too.

I looked at him. He was almost finished with his food. He took his last bite, drank the rest of his beer and said,"Thank you for the food, Hongjoong.".

"You're welcome. I hope you feel somewhat full.", I replied.

"I do. It felt refreshing eating something I haven't eaten in a long time."; he smiled at me. 

I smiled back and we both stood up and went to sit on the couch. "Wanna play some games?", I asked him and handed him a controller.

"Yeah, sure!", he said excitedly and took it from my hand. 

I put on Mario and we both started playing. I don't know why I suddenly decided to act so childish, but maybe it was because of the beer. Before starting the game I took another 2 beers and gave one to Seonghwa. While playing we also drank a bit.

I lifted his character up and threw him down the gap. "Hongjoong what the fuck?!", he yelled at me. I was laughing so hard at his reaction, my belly started hurting. "Do that again and I'll take my revenge from you.", he threatened me.

So of course I did it again after a couple minutes. "That's it.", he exclaimed and started attacking me with tickles. "Wait, stop! I surrender, I surrender. I won't do it again, I promise."; I laughed out.

When he suddenly stop tickling me I realized how close his face was to mine. And at that moment I decided to do the probably for us most reckless thing. I inched closer to his face until our noses touched. And before he could back off I held him by his neck and pulled him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally some gay!! i was so excited to write this chapter bc after this i can finally write some more romantic cliche stuff lmao. i hope you guys enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next chapter. its gonna be... interesting!  
> ~ minnie <3


	8. Chapter 8

Seonghwa POV:

Hongjoong's face was so close to mine, our noses practically touched. I tried leaning back but he held me by my neck and leaned in so close, until our lips touched slightly. He then slowly pressed his lips onto mine. 

I wanted to hold back. I wanted to push him away. But I couldn't. This kiss was all I have been asking for ever since I started liking him. And I wasn't gonna hold back anymore. Not today at least. 

I kissed him back carefully. My heart was beating faster and faster each second that passed. I leaned on the couch with one hand. The other hand I put around his small waist. Hongjoong leaned closer with his body and put both his arms around my neck.

And right now my life felt perfect. Like it had been completed. The one I liked for most of my life was now in my arms, kissing me. 

Suddenly Hongjoong pulled back, a bit out of breath from the kiss. He looked into my eyes. I don't know why but I felt like he was searching for something. Like hate or disgust. Little does he know that I've been longing for this the whole time.

"I- I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry Seonghwa, I really don't know why I just did that. The moment seemed just so perfect to kiss and I just went for it without even thinking through what I was actually doing-", he started ranting.

"Hongjoong, breath. It's alright. I don't mind.", I interrupted him.

"No, it's not alright. I literally just k-kissed you, Seonghwa. How could it be alright? oh my gosh, I'm such a horrible person. I just kissed my best friend who happens to be the brother of my girlfriend."; he continued.

The last sentence broke my heart. He wasn't wrong. I am just his best friend. And on top of that he is my sisters boyfriend. This is not right at all. But I wasn't gonna hide. Not this time. Not anymore.

"Look, I don't care if you're my friend or not. If I have to be honest I liked you since 8th grade. But I knew that you liked May, so I just hid my feelings for you and instead tried setting you up with her. For a fact, I knew she actually liked you back. I already knew I wouldn't have a chance with you. I mean you never came out to me. So I assumed you were straight. I wanted you to be happy and if that meant that I have to lose you to my sister then I was ready to go that far. I'm sorry if I ruined our friendship now. You can hate me if you want-", I explained everything to Hongjoong, but he suddenly interrupted me.

"First of all I'm bisexual. And second of all I don't hate you, Seonghwa. And if someone ruined everything it has to be me. After all I kissed you first. But you know, I am a bit surprised to hear that you like me. I didn't think it would be a mutual feeling."

I looked at him astound. "Mutual? Does that mean... you like me, too?", I replied surprised.

"Yes, I do. I realized I felt different towards you after my birthday. I never knew what these feelings meant. I only knew a few days ago when we visited May. I realized these feelings the moment you looked into my eyes and let out the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard. I like you Park Seonghwa.", Hongjoong confessed to me. 

I was still trying to progress everything. My crush of 8 years finally confessed to me. How was I supposed to react? I did the only thing that came to my mind that moment. Kiss him again.

Warning: Kind of mature content! Proceed at own risk!

3rd Person POV:

Seonghwa crushed his lips onto Hongjoong's and started kissing him a bit more passionately. He felt Hongjoong's chest rise and sink because of how close their bodies were pressed together. He tried deepening the kiss by biting Hongjoong's lower lip. Hongjoong let out a quiet moan. Seonghwa used this opportunity and slid his tongue into Hongjoong's open mouth. 

He tried exploring every inch of his cave. But Hongjoong wouldn't let him have his way. Without a warning he swapped their positions so that he was now on Seonghwa's lap, arms still wrapped around his neck. Seonghwa put both his hands on Hongjoong's waist and pulled him closer. It was now Hongjoong's time to explore every inch of Seonghwa's mouth. 

Hongjoong felt blessed. Never in his life felt kissing so right and good. Sure he did more with May, but it was nothing compared to his kiss with Seonghwa. 

This felt 100% right. Being with Seonghwa felt right. Sitting on his lap, arms around his neck, kissing him in such an intimate way was all he needed to feel safe. To feel truly loved and cared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before y'all come at me i am horrible at romantic stuff no matter how much i actually like it. so writing it is not really my speciality. but im trying to improve it by reading and studying romance books and novels. i hope you guys liked this chapter. see you next time!  
> ~ minnie <3


	9. Chapter 9

3rd Person POV:

The two boys were currently wrapped in a big blanket, their hands clasped together. Hongjoong was leaning his head onto Seonghwa's shoulder. Both were starring at the movie that was playing on the TV.

"Hwa?", Hongjoong called for Seonghwa. "Hm?", he hummed back. "What are we exactly? I mean, we both confessed, hell even made out.", Hongjoong asked.

"Well, what do you want us to be?", Seonghwa replied with a question. "I... I want us to be b-boyfriends...", Hongjoong quietly replied.

Seonghwa turned Hongjoong so, that he was facing him and said, "Then if you don't mind me asking: Kim Hongjoong, do you want to be my boyfriend?".

"Yes, I'd love to be your boyfriend, Seonghwa!", Hongjoong smiled widely at Seonghwa before hugging him tightly.

"I'm glad you accepted.", Seonghwa said, caressing his boyfriend's cheek with his thumb. "It's getting late, we should go to sleep, don't you think?".

Hongjoong nodded before standing up and pulling Seonghwa by his hand into his bedroom. "Let's go to sleep then.", he told Seonghwa.

"You mean together? In your bed?", Seonghwa was taken by surprise. "Of course! Where else did you think, silly?", Hongjoong chuckled at Seonghwa's remark.

"Take these. You left them here last time you came and I forgot to give them to you. Well now I'm actually glad I didn't return them, because now you can wear them.", Hongjoong walked towards his closet and took out a pair of sweatpants and a white tee. He handed them to Seonghwa.

"There are towels in the bathroom. You can take one out of the cabinet once your finished showering.", he added.

After both boys took turns to shower and got dressed in sleeping attires they stood awkwardly next to Hongjoong's bed.

"Let's go to bed then.", Hongjoong spoke first and climbed onto his bed, pulling the blanket up to his chest. Seonghwa quickly followed him. Both were laying down on the bed feeling a bit awkward.

"This is kind of awkward.", Hongjoong laughed slightly before turning to his left, so that he was now facing Seonghwa. "You could say that.", Seonghwa turned to his right and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Can we cuddle?", Hongjoong asked quietly, not being able to look at Seonghwa because of the embarrassment he felt. Seonghwa opened his arms and said, "C'mere.".

Hongjoong quickly scooted over to Seonghwa and hugged him by the waist. Seonghwa protectively wrapped his arms around Hongjoong's small frame, letting out a content sigh.

"Good night, Hwa.", Hongjoong murmured into his embrace. "Good night, Joongie. Sweet dreams.", Seonghwa replied, kissing his boyfriend's forehead before closing his eyes and falling into a deep slumber with a small smile on both their faces.

The next morning both of them woke up to the sound of Hongjoong's alarm ringing. "Ugh... I don't want to wake up, yet.", Hongjoong groaned, turning off his alarm.

He sat up on his bed, remembering the events of last night. To confirm if it was a dream or if it actually happened he turned his head to the left only to see his boyfriend sleeping peacefully with a small pout.

"Hwa, wake up. We need to get ready for school. We still gotta drop by your place for a change of clothes for you.", Hongjoong shook his boyfriend slightly attempting to wake him up.

"Five more minutes, Joong.", Seonghwa replied sleepily before trying to go back to sleep. keyword: trying. Suddenly Hongjoong ripped off the blanket which was originally wrapped around Seonghwa and threw it to the side.

"WAKE UP, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE.", Hongjoong shouted and jumped onto Seonghwa, crushing against him. "What the fuck, Hongjoong?!", Seonghwa exclaimed, now fully awake by the sudden weight slamming onto his body.

"Get dressed. We have to drop by your house before going to school.", Hongjoong chuckled before walking to the bathroom to get changed into his uniform.

After each of them got dressed, they got into Hongjoong's car and rode to Seonghwa's house.

Upon arriving Seonghwa quickly went to his room, changed into his uniform, took his schoolbag and quietly left the house, trying not to make any sounds in order not to wake up his probably sleeping mom.

He sat back down in the passengers seat and fastened his seatbelt. "Ready?", Hongjoong glanced at Seonghwa, who nodded. Hongjoong started the engine and drove them to their school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh im not really content with this chap but i didn't know how else to continue lmao. anygays there are only a few chaps left before this story ends. im trying to make it last longer but i never intended it to be a long story in the beginning so it will prolly have around 11 or 12 chaps. thx for reading and see yall next time!  
> ~ minnie <3


	10. Chapter 10

3rd Person POV:

It has been a bit more then a month since Hongjoong and Seonghwa started dating. Of course they kept it a secret from everyone since it still looked like Hongjoong was dating May.

In secret, Seonghwa actually felt kind of guilty about dating his sister's boyfriend. But at the same time he just couldn't deny how much he loved the boy.

Right now both boys were sitting on a bench near the Han River, each of them holding a cup of iced americano in their hands. They were silently gazing at the river, enjoying the comfortable silence surrounding them.

"I'm scared.", Hongjoong suddenly voiced out his thoughts. "What? Why are you scared? Did something happen, babe?", Seonghwa looked at Hongjoong worried.

"How are we gonna tell May about us? How am I supposed to face her? I feel terrible about cheating on her.", Hongjoong explained, looking down onto his cup. 

"Don't worry, sweets. I know it sounds scary, but we both know May. She will be sad, I won't lie about that. But she will understand you.", Seonghwa tried calming Hongjoong down. But he knew that this would actually break her heart.

"I know she won't be mad, but I don't want her to be heartbroken because of me. I still care about her a lot. Just not as a lover anymore. More like how a brother cares for his sister. Like you.", Hongjoong said, sadness clearly visible in his voice.

"It will be scary now, but once you tell her, you will feel better. Believe me. Right now you don't have the option of telling her, since she won't hear. But once she wakes up you can explain everything to her. She will understand. I know it.", Seonghwa caressed Hongjoong's cheek, trying to make him feel at ease. 

He knew that it was a big deal for Hongjoong. He cared about how others felt. He wanted everyone to feel happiness in their lives. But now he was the reason someone would be hurt. It was something Hongjoong wished for never to happen.

"I'm still glad we got together. I wouldn't go back on that, not in a million years. You mean too much for me to let go. Don't you dare leave me! I will hunt you down if you even think about that and tickle you until you can't breath.", Hongjoong threatened Seonghwa.

"Don't worry, darling. I will never leave you. Not even for all the money in the world. I would be too scared of leaving you.", Seonghwa started laughing and Hongjoong joined in. 

Right now, thanks to Hongjoong's small joke, the atmosphere got much lighter and happier. 

1 month later:

"Hello?"

"Is this Park Seonghwa on the phone?"

"Yes it is. Who is it I am speaking to?"

"We're from the hospital. Your sister, Patk May, woke up a short while ago. You can come visit her."

"I'm on my way. Thank you so much."

"Who was it?", Hongjoong asked curiously. "The hospital. May woke up.", Seonghwa excitedly said, grabbing Hongjoong's car keys and dashing outside.

Hongjoong followed him, taking place in the passengers seat. They drove to the hospital and parked between the other cars.

They got out and quickly made their way to May's room, knocking on her door before entering.

Once inside Seonghwa saw his now awake sister. She was looking out the window but turned her head to the door once she heard the knocking.

Her face looked a lot.thinner and paler then it was before. She looked overall much smaller compared to half a year ago.

Seonghwa carefully made his way to May's bed, not even uttering a word. He sat next to her on a chair and took her hand in his. But he couldn't resist much longer. He engulfed her in a tight hug. 

"I missed you. I missed you so much.", Seonghwa said repeatedly, not wanting to let go of his sister. By now, he was already crying.

"Don't cry. I missed you too.", May said calmly, freeing herself out of Seonghwa's embrace. She took his hands into hers and looked deep into his eyes.

"Don't cry, Seonghwa. I'm right here. You don't have to worry anymore. I won't go anywhere.", she reassured her brother.

Hongjoong, who stood in the back, slowly made his way next to Seonghwa. He didnt know what to say or do. He felt guilty.

"Hi, Hongjoong.", May looked at him with a smile on her face. "I'm glad you're back, May. We missed you.", Hongjoong awkwardly said, scratching the back of his head.

If it would be a few months ago, Hongjoong would be jumping around out of excitement, hugging May so tight, she wouldn't be able to breath. But right now, much has changed.

The two boys looked at each other, before Seonghwa nodded slightly to Hongjoong. And he knew what that nod meant. It was time. She just woke up, but letting her wait wouldn't be fair at all. It's better to tell her now then later.

"May, there's something we need to tell you.", Seonghwa started off. To say he was scared was an understatement. He was worried his sister wouldn't take it the way they had hoped.

"What is it? Did something happen while I was asleep?", May asked, worry in her voice.

"You could say that. I don't know how to tell you this, but... me and Hongjoong. We are together. Like, a couple.", Seonghwa looked down on their hands, which were still together.

"Oh.", May just said. That's it. No bad reaction. No sadness visible on her face. Nothing.

"Are... are you alright?", Hongjoong finally spoke. 

"Yes, I am. Why'd you ask?", May looked at him.

"Well, we just told you how we're a couple. In a romantic way.", he explained. He was worried to say the least. The reaction they got wasn't someyhing they had expected at all.

"I heard that. But I don't know how to react to it. I'm not homophobic or anything. Don't get me wrong. It's just that I never expected it to happen so sudden.", May explained to them.

"What do you mean 'so sudden'?", Seonghwa looked at his sister with a confused expression.

"To be honest, I knew that you fancied Hongjoong. I figured a year ago. And I also realised how Hongjoong was bisexual without realising. He would from time to time check you out without himself realising.", May let out a small chuckle.

"It was kinda funny. So I thought that maybe, if you confessed to him, he would accept. Of course I knew he would never cheat on me. He's not the type to cheat. But I thought he'll realise his feelings while I'm still around. 

Turns out I just needed to be gone for a while for him to realise his true feelings towards you.", May told them, a smile on her face. 

But behind that smile was a girl, completely hurt and broken. The love of her life was with her brother now. And she didn't have the heart to break them apart. The happiness of them was much more important then her selfish desires.

"I am happy for the both of you. Really. No hard feelings between us. We can still be friends, right?", she asked, looking at Hongjoong.

"Of course we can. I'll always be hear for you. Remember that. I'm glad you don't hate us. I was so worried.", Hongjoong truthfully told her. He let out a breathe he didnt realise he was holding in. Hongjoong was glad she didn't mind them dating.

"No need to be worried. I'm happy for the both of you. Don't hurt each other, alright? Always get along and try to understand each other.", May took both of their hands in hers and looked at them smiling at them.

"Don't worry , sis. We will.", Seonghwa answered her. The two boys were glad about May approving of them. A big weight lifted itself off of their shoulders. They could finally breath normally with no worries surrounding their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to at least write about 14 to 15 chapters. So.... there will be some events yall wont like but ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌ not my problem skdkks. n e gays, hope yall enjoyed the chap and thank you all so much for the kudos!!  
> ~ minnie <3


	11. Chapter 11

Seonghwa POV:

"Please, babe? Only 5 minutes and then we can go back to studying.", Hongjoong pleaded. "Alright, I give in. But only 5 minutes. Finals are in 2 weeks. We really need to study, especially you.", I gave in, allowing him to relax for a few minutes.

In 2 weeks we would be having our finals. And there was still so much to revise. From mathematics to biology we still had a long path in front of us.

Especially Hongjoong. He barely paid attention in class. So naturally he didn't know what we had to learn. Sometimes I really want to know what he's dreaming about in class.

I took out my phone to see if I got any messages. 

May, 2 unseen messages

Mom, 1 unseen message

I clicked on mom's first.

Mom 👑💕  
Don't forget to buy some milk on your way home, son.

What else did I expect from her? i let out a breathy chuckle.

Sis 🙆🏻♀💞  
Don't be late. You'll worry mom.  
And don't forget to buy me some chocolate on your way back. 😙✌🏻

This girl... The only reasons she texts me is because of some chocolate. -_-

"Time's up, babe. Come on now, we still need to at least finish these math equations.", I put my phone back into my pocket and turned to face Hongjoong.

"I don't want to~", Hongjoong whined. He slowly got up from his bed he was laying on and went to sit on the chair next to me.

"I promise we will stop studying for the day after we finish these few exercises.", I told him and opened the math book.

*time skip to finals*

3rd Person POV:

"I fucked up. I fucked up so bad. Hwa, I fucked up.", Hongjoong let out a shaky breath, repeating his words over and over again.

"Babe, relax. You didn't fuck up. We studied for weeks. You dont need to stress. I know you did great. No worries.", Seonghwa placed his hand on Hongjoong's back, slowly caressing it in a soothing manner.

"I know, but-", Hongjoong said but got interrupted by his boyfriend shushing him by putting his finger onto his lips to prevent him from going on.

"No buts. You did well. I did well. We deserve to celebrate, don't you think so?", he smiled at Hongjoong.  
"Now, lets go get us some ice cream. It's really hot and i need to cool down after using my brain for the last 4 hours without a break."

Seonghwa took Hongjoong's hand in his and partially had to drag the boy along with him to the ice cream shop.

"Hello, what can I get for the both of you?", the girl in front of the counter asked.

"Hello, I'd like to have a scoop of strawberry. And he wants...?", Seonghwa trailed off looking at Hongjoong, waiting for him to choose the flavor he wants.

"The usual one.", he mumbled to his boyfriend. "... one scoop off mint chocolate, please.", Seonghwa finished their order.

Once they paid for their ice cream and got them, the boyfriends sat on a bench nearby and enjoyed the rest of the day.

"Thanks, Hwa.", Hongjoong said while licking his ice cream. "Anything for you, babe.", The said boy ruffled his boyfriend's hair.

"Stop it. You're making it messier then it already is.", Hongjoong playfully slapped away Seonghwa's hand.

"Alright, alright. No need to get physical. You can show me that somewhere else.", Seonghwa wiggled his eyebrows at the smaller boy.

"Seonghwa!", the boy exclaimed and slapped him a bit harder on his arm. "Don't say stuff like that out in public!", he warned the boy.

"Is my small baby embarrassed? Do you want me to hide you by hugging you?", the older teased his boyfriend.

"That's not funny, babe.", Hongjoong said, trying to come of stern. But he couldn't keep it together and once both looked at each other they bursted out laughing.

And for the first time in a while the two boys felt carefree and light. Like a weight had been lifted off of their shoulders, allowing them to straighten up their backs and look ahead of themselves.

Both wished to always live like this. In peace with the world and everyone. No problems, no annoying humans, no stress. Nothing. Just a comfortable silence between the two lovers, surrounded by the sounds of the wind blowing and the birds chirping.

Little did they know what was about to happen. No one ever expected the following events to take place. At least not so sudden. But these happenings can't be controlled by human beings. That's impossible. It's all up to mother nature, whether certain events happen or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly idk what should happen wkosksks but yeah i wanna spice things up a bit if yall know what i mean ;) i also wanted to tell yall that i will be busy for the next few days and wont be able to update regularly. i hope you guys understand. see you all soon!!  
> ~ minnie <3


	12. Chapter 12

3rd Person POV:

The graduation day had arrived. Both boys were excited, to say the least. They decided to meet at the school's gate before going into the hall where they would receive their certificate.

Hongjoong woke up to the sound of his alarm ringing at 7 in the morning. He groaned tiredly before shutting the alarm down and sitting up on his bed. He rubbed his eyes to wake himself up and sighed before leaving the warm and comfortable bed. 

After taking a quick shower he got dressed into his uniform, combed his hair, put on some makeup and took his bag. He quickly grabbed his keys in the process of putting on his shoes and left his apartment, quietly closing the door behind him.

Getting in his car, Hongjoong fastened his seatbelt and started the engine before driving over to his parents home. Once he arrived he already saw his parents waiting in front of their house.

When they saw Hongjoong they waved at him before quickly walking over to his car and getting in. His mom sat in the front while his dad and little sister sat in the back.

"Morning, mom. Morning, dad. And morning little princess.", he said while smiling at them. "Morning, sweetie. How are you feeling?"; his mother asked him. "Honestly pretty excited. I can't wait to finally graduate and start producing music professionally without any hindrance.", Hongjoong replied. 

"The principal told me that he has something for me. He said since I was so eager and also one of the top students he wanted to help me find a university where producing comes first."; Hongjoong told his family, excitement in his voice clearly visible.

Even as a child he always looked up to artist, especially the one's who produced their own music. He always thought how cool it. He looked up to them a lot. And so, slowly, he started writing and composing a few of his own songs.

Of course, they were nothing compared to professionals, he thought. But he always dreamt of producing and composing his own songs. Maybe even perform them if he was good enough. But that was far away in the future for now.

"I'm so glad the principal helped you. I'm sorry for not looking out enough to find the perfect university for you."; his dad told Hongjoong, clearly sad for not being the one who made Hongjoong happy.

"Dad, it's alright. He probably has some connections or something to find a university. I'm still happy you looked out for me.", Hongjoong reassured his father.

The rest of the drive they decided to reminisce of the old days where Hongjoong was still a small child, doing nothing but evil jokes on his parents. His mother was getting emotional as always whenever they were talking about Hongjoong's childhood and they had to tell her countless times that they weren't sending him to the army but only going to his graduation ceremony.

Once Seonghwa woke up, he got out of his bed and took a quick shower. He went to the living room, where May and his mom were already waiting for him at the dining table and sat down on one of the empty chairs.

"Morning, Hwa.", his mom smiled at him, putting a plate filled with scrambled eggs and bacons in front of him. "Morning, mom. Morning, May."; he said before digging in. "You look pretty excited.", May commented letting out a small laugh before she also started eating her breakfast.

"Well, of course I am excited. Today is my graduation if you haven't noticed already.", Seonghwa scoffed playfully. "I know, I know. No need to be so mean.", she joked back. They enjoyed their breakfast after in a comfortable silence.

Once they all finished eating, Seonghwa's mom cleaned the table while May and Seonghwa were getting ready. Seonghwa wore his uniform and put on some light makeup. He wore his favorite cologne which smelled a sweetly rosy but not too much and started combing his hair.

He went down to see his mom and May waiting for him at the entrance. "Someone made some efforts to look good today.", May teased her brother. Seonghwa just rolled his eyes at her before he left their house and went to the passengers seat, May taking a seat in the back.

His mom chuckled at her children before she went to her own seat and started the car. They drove to the school while listening to the radio.

Hongjoong POV:

Once we arrived I already saw Seonghwa standing in front of the school gate with his mother and May. I quickly made my way to them. "Hello, auntie and May. Hi, Hwa.", I said and hugged each one. "Hongjoong, how are you? ", auntie asked me. "pretty excited if I have to be honest.", I replied.

"Hwa is just the same as you. I guess that's normal when you graduate.", she patted me on my shoulder. "Well, I'll go to your parents then. You kids should get ready.". She dragged May with her, before walking to my parents, who were waiting in front of the car.

I was left alone with Seonghwa now. For some reason it felt weird being together in front of everyone after getting into a serious relationship with him. "How are you doing?", I asked him carefully. I didn't even know I was so careful suddenly.

"I'm alright. Honestly I kinda was dreading this day but I knew I couldn't avoid it no matter what.", he answered truthfully. I tilted my head in confusion. "Why? Weren't you the one who wanted to graduate badly, so you could finally start working?", I asked him.

"I was. But then I thought again. And I realized that once we graduate I won't see you everyday in school.", he answered seriously. "I swear to god Hwa, you're something else.", I laughed at his answer. "We can still see each other no matter if we go to the same uni or not. It's not like we live far away from each other.", I told him, engulfing him into a hug, rubbing on his back soflty.

"I know, babe. But I'm so used to see you every day, that it just seems weird to not see you every day once we both go to different uni's.", he sighed, hugging be back.

"Don't worry, babe. I will try to visit you as much as possible.", I told him and broke out of the hug, taking his hand and heading into the hall all students were supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was kinda like a filler chapter which is still important bc it is connected to the next chapter. i already said i was kinda busy so i will probably either update on sunday or at the beginning of the next week. at the same time i am also streaming for ateez on genie and youtube so i barely have time to write. im really sorry if itll take longer then expected. i hope you guys understand. n e ways, i hope yall liked this chapter eventhough it was a bit boring. see yall next time!  
> ~ minnie <3


End file.
